Karma
by Youjibell
Summary: Dicen que al final tu esfuerzo es recompensado… No sabía que también se aplicaba a las desgracias.  NOWAHIRO   Una Serie de desafortunados acontecimientos o como es que Hiroki Kamijiou, terminó desnudo en medio de un paraje
1. Chapter 1

**Karma**

Una _Serie de desafortunados acontecimientos_

_O_

_Como es que Hiroki Kamijiou, terminó desnudo en medio de un paraje_

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Chapter 1, caso NOWAHIRO**

**Dicen que al final tu esfuerzo es recompensado… No sabía que también se aplicaba a las desgracias.**

Azotó la puerta de tras de sí, hoy no era para un buen día, Kamijiou Hiroki estaba de mal humor, realmente de mal humor, empezando desde que amaneció todo había ido de mal en peor. A las 7:00 de la mañana se supone debía de pararse ¡pero no! Claro que no. Estaba tan cansado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y cabe mencionar que ese recuerdo le hacía enrojecer hasta las orejas; que había acabado con toda su voluntad de levantarse. ¡Pero para eso suponía que estaba… él. ¡Pero claro como era de esperarse no lo levantó! Salió de su casa media hora tarde, sin desayunar y poco le faltó para salir con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, por lo que perdió su transporte acostumbrado. Hiroki, pensó que tomando un transporte privado, llamémosle taxi, repondría su tiempo. Pero ¡oh gran destino! Que ningún automóvil se detenía, y justo cuando vio uno, que le hizo la parada, una adorable anciana lo miró con ojos de circunstancia. ¡No, no le iba dar ese taxi, aunque su moral se lo dictase! Si, claro que no lo iba hacer, iba a subir a ese taxí aunque le remordiera la conciencia todo él día de no ser porque, la ya no tan dulce anciana lo agarró a bolsazos demandado al taxi como suyo.

Que mas remedió, solo cerró los puños con fuerza tratando de contar hasta mil, ya luego se desquitaría con sus alumnos, si le decían el demonio Kamijiou, que lo dijeran con provecho. Una hora más tarde llegó a la susodicha universidad, para su mala suerte, olvidó que justo hoy, sus alumnos tenía prueba, ¡si aquel examen que había olvidado en la mesa! Frunció el ceño de sobremanera, dejando notar su aura maligna. Y como si fuera obra del destino, un celular osó sonar cuando entraba a su aula, ¡hoy no era el día! Apenas se sentó en su silla y tomó lo primero que encontró para arrojarlo directo al criminal. ¡Que no lo había dicho muy claramente! ¡Prohibido celulares dentro de clase!

Todos ya sabían eso, todos menos ese alumno, que estaba de invitado… ese sujetillo que no era ni más ni menos que el hijo del director, aquel niño que en ciertas ocasiones había visto salir con el sensei… Shinobu, si no mal recordaba. Y no hubiera pasado a mayores, de no ser porque casi había descalabrado al chico en cuestión, pues había arrojado ni más ni menos que el porta-papel de roca pulida que alguna vez le había regalado Nowaki… en conclusión ¡eso también había sido culpa de Nowaki!

Su examen se canceló, lo que fue una gran celebración para su grupo, sin embargo para él eso significaba 24 horas de atraso en su agenda, que de por sí, ya estaba siendo violada.

Fue directo a su oficina con el chico, con una compresa en su cabeza, para pasar por un reporte, porque claro una falta es una falta, y de ahí a la enfermería. Ya después vendría su carta de renuncia por casi matar al hijo del director y al amante del sensei. Lo más irritante fue tener que escuchar las quejas del niño este que juraba que su padre se iba a enterar de eso. Si, lo juraba, pero no contaba con que el "amante de Shinbu" fuera quien hiciera justicia, mándalo a quien sabe donde mientras él lo curaba, prometiéndole que el director no se enteraría. Hiroki no tuvo más remedio, sacó copias toda la mañana hasta que dio la hora del almuerzo. Esperaba ir a sentarse a comer y olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

Sacó su cartera para buscar su pase de comedor, pero lo que encontró hizo que el mundo no hubiera querido conocer a Kamijiou enojado ¡una cartita feliz! Si una cartita con una carita sonriente que decía "feliz día" firmada por Nowaki, quien por su descuido a la hora de meter sacó su cupón del comedor. Pero para colmo ¡no traía efectivo! había usado para pagar el tonto taxi. Y el cajero más cercano era saliendo de la universidad. Hiroki maldijo gritando ¡todo era culpa de Nowaki!

Tomó aire, y caminó pesadamente hasta su oficina, lo que encontró, un profesor sobre un alumno, "convaleciente" dándole atención médica personalizada, la ropa no estaba de por medio. Los miró, ellos lo miraron. Poco le importó, al menos ya con eso mantendrían la boca cerrada por aquel incidente en el salón de clases. Entró y se dirigió directo a su escritorio sin tapujos, mientras los otros dos lo miraban expectantes y atónitos por la entrada imprevista. Hiroki marcó el número del móvil de aquel sujeto listo para gritar. Justo cuando escuchó que contestaron gritó- "Estúpido Nowaki; por tu culpa no llegué temprano, casi mato a un alumno y me quede sin comer" - luego de eso volvió a respirar- iba azotar el teléfono cuando escuchó como la puerta de su oficina nueva mente se abrió y dejo a ver a aquel delgado chicos con esos hermosos ojos azul profundo entrar con una caja de almuerzo. Lo que pasó después. Nowaki mirando a dos hombres semi desnudos en la oficina de su "novio", a su novio rojo pero de ira; cabe mencionar, jadeante; pero del paso apresurado por el cual llegó en menos de un minuto del comedor universitario a su oficina.

Las consecuencias: Nowaki atónito, una caja de almuerzo tirada en suelo, un Hiro-san tartamudeando que él no tenía nada que ver con el par de exhibicionistas y por último, Un par de amantes deseando que la tierra los tragara.

Y eso… solo había sido la mitad del día.

Hiroki había decidido dejar a Nowaki y hablar con él en la casa, la verdad del humor que estaba y dar explicaciones, que nada tenían que ver no eran su meta a seguir en ese momento. Dio su siguiente clase tratando de evitar pensar demasiado. Y al menos por más de una hora todo fue calma, Parecía el tiempo de clama antes de la tormenta, solo de pensarlo le daba escalofrió.

Veinte minutos más pasaron cuando al fin se relajó y siguió con su clase; entonces la puerta de su salón de clase fue irrumpida, quien se asomaba en ella; ni más ni menos que aquel escritor famoso Usami Akihiko, quien entró lo tomó del brazo y lo haló. En ese momento su clase de dio por terminada y su parsimonia también.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que prácticamente fue raptado, llevado en el auto de lujo, aun en contra de su voluntad y sus muy escandalosos gritos de histeria, hasta llegar a un apartamento de lujo donde fue prácticamente cargado tal cual costal de papas hasta el recinto sagrado de aquel escritor ¡maldita sea, que nunca nadie le había enseñado límites a Usami! El que por mucho estuviera enamorado de él no le daba derecho a tratarlo como si fiera su juguete.

Y menos para lo que iba a pasar…

-Él no significa nada para mí- esas fueron las palabras que su amigo, su ex amor dijo en su cara, para que otro chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño escuchara. En ese momento sintió que su sangre le hervía, no solo estaba molesto ¡nunca había significado nada para él! ¡No tenía por qué restregárselo en su cara!

Aquel chico, tenía aquella foto en sus manos, aquella de las cuales él tenía una y el mismo Nowaki había visto y preguntado. La diferencia, el no le daba explicaciones a su novio, Usami; era otra cosa, una muy rara, aun así había dolido y mucho. Se jaló del brazo del cual aun estaba sujeto, miró despectivamente al escritor y solo dijo con la voz quebrada – tú tampoco significas nada para mí, no me vuelvas a molestar- luego un saludo cortes al chico que estaba ahí y que después de un rato reconoció como miembro de la facultad. Salió del apartamento molesto azotando la puerta… bajo las escaleras y llegó justo a una avenida, luego recordó… ¡no traía dinero en efectivo! no tenía ni las mínima idea de donde estaba exactamente, la verdad no era lo suyo salir por ahí a dar la vuelta. No había otra opción; tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de la única persona que podía confiar. Nowaki... entró la llamada, y sonó un tono, luego otro y por último otro. Entendió que seguiría molesto, cosa extraña en él pues el _baka Nowaki_ no puede hacerlo… no con él y menos por una situación que tenía una clara explicación y que en principio era su culpa. ¡Es más esto también era su culpa!

Si, si desde anoche no se hubiera quedado haciendo cosas indecentes por culpa de ese sujeto, nunca se hubiera quedado dormido y no hubiera pasado el resto de cosas que ya antes habían sido descritas; suspiró hondo, ya no tenía energías para enojarse.

Entendió que tenía dos opciones, buscar alguna manera de llegar caminando a su casa, que por la distancia recorrida en el auto que había sido como 20 minutos en auto a 100 kilómetros por hora más lo que era llegar de la universidad a su casa que eran alrededor de 25 minutos sumaban… ¡demasiado! Su cara palideció tenía que tomar la segunda opción, trago saliva y justo como había caminado de ida, caminó de regreso subió las escaleras de una por una, hasta llegar al punto donde ya no había regreso. Tocó el timbre, y nadie contestó. Lo tocó de nuevo; y no recibió respuesta, tomó el interpón gritó -¡sé estas ahí Akihiko, y más te vale que me abras, que muevas tu trasero y me lleves a mi casa!- en menos de un minuto, el mismo chico de ojos verdes, con las mejillas sonrosadas abrió, mientras notaba como Usami le seguía. – Muévete- le gruño, mientras veía al otro disculparse por las molestias y dejarlos salir.

Ahora al menos, él no era el único de mal humor, y la verdad el frustrar lo que parecía una "tarde romántica" de Usami era suficiente para sentirse un poco mejor, después de todo; eso era su culpa. Luego simplemente lo miró con odio, y suspiró, después de todo lo que había pasado lo que menos imaginaba era acabar el día con Usami de mal humor en su auto.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron cerca de la casa del castaño, donde le dijo que se detuviera, la verdad no quería; número uno que supiera donde vivía, ya con saber donde trabajaba era mucho, y número dos, que Nowaki lo viera cerca. Se bajó del auto azotándolo y mirándolo con odio, Usami tenía que saber que aun estaba molesto. – lo amo, tú debes entender eso; tú también estas enamorado de alguien así que supuse que no importaba- esas fueron las palabras que Usami dijo mirándolo de frente, lo cual en su idioma era algo equivalente a una disculpa por llevarlo y exhibirlo, la verdad en otro momento le diría que no importaba… hoy no era el caso, lo miró y le dijo un claro – eso no significa que no soy nada para ti, no tienes ningún derecho a usarme- entonces lo dejó salir, aquellas palabras que nunca había atrevido a decirle – Tú eras lo más importante para mí, _y de alguna manera lo sigues siendo-_ luego de eso sintió como esa manos frías pasaron por su cabello sacudiéndolo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Se sintió, aunque no más alegre, un poco más tranquilo, dio la vuelta, lo que se encontró fue a Nowaki de nuevo, quien por cosas del destino, había salido al súper por la cena. Nowaki sintió que su vida hasta ese punto no tenía sentido. Lo había escuchado o no, al menos Usami estaba con él, tocándolo el cabello, bajando de su auto. Por donde los viera era sospechoso, es más si fuera circunstancias contrarias ya hubiera golpeado a Nowaki en la cara.

Agitó sus brazos tratando de explicar pero ya era tarde. Nowaki esta vez simplemente corrió dejándolo. Solo miró a Usami con cara de circunstancia, mientras el otro estaba completamente quitado de la pena fumando un cigarro.

Ya no diría nada, lo mejor que podía hacer era atrincherarse en su casa y no salir hasta que las desgracias dejaran de seguirlo, y luego tal vez iría a terapia o con alguna clase de shaman que lo curara de la mala suerte.

Y fue así como empezó la historia, cuando Hiroki Kamijiou azotó la puerta de tras de sí, y se encerró en su habitación.

Se acostó en su cama y giró un poco, sintió frio le molestaba admitirlo, pero realmente le hacía falta, Nowaki; siempre lo abrazaba… esta vez retaría al destino y también a su propia forma de ser, Tomó una chamarra y fue a la cocina, y sirvió un poco de té en un termo, encomendó su alma a buda, ala, Jesús y cuanto santo conocía y salió de su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicado A Lestat**

**Karma**

Una _Serie de desafortunados acontecimientos_

_O_

_Como es que Kusama Nowaki, lució la mejor sonrisa de su vida. _

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Chapter 2, caso NOWAHIRO**

**Dicen que al final tu esfuerzo es recompensado… No sabía que también se aplicaba a las desdichas.**

Nowaki no era del tipo de personas que les gustara hacer problemas; de hecho se consideraba del tipo de personas tranquilas y pacíficas. Odiaba las peleas. Pero más allá de odiar las peleas odiaba más que nada pelear precisamente con él. Con su amado _Hiro-san. _Tan solo la palabra "pelea" en su boca sonaba más áspera que cualquier otra.

Por eso todas las mañanas evitaba tener un conflicto con él. Bien sabía que, aunque Hiro-san lo negara, levantarse por la mañana siempre se le dificultaba. Cuando el despertaba, justo antes de sonar el despertador, se quedaba unos minutos más mirando a Hiro-san dormir. Solo así podía ver lo dulce que era. Sin tener el ceño fruncido y la cara en total calma. A veces pasaba sus dedos por los labios semi-abiertos y tenía que ser fuerte para contenerse y no seguir tocando más a su amando Hiro-san. Después sonaba el despertador. Escuchaba a Hiro gruñir, y decir que lo apagara. Él como siempre, muy obediente, apagaba el despertador y dulcemente pasaba sus manos por la cara de su novio. Dulces caricias para despertarlo que venían valiendo menos que un cacahuate por que el mismo Hiroki las ignoraba maratónicamente. Luego decía débilmente… 5 minutos más y al ver su cara no se podía resistir. Él se levantaba, iba directo a cocina y preparaba el desayuno; se tomaba todo su tiempo para preparar un poco de café, también huevos fritos sin que se reventara la yema; hacia un esplendida ensalada y finalmente freía las salchichas en forma de pulpo. También levantaba un poco la casa y la ropa que había quedado en la sala. Y por supuesto que no olvidada llamar a Hiro-san cada 5 minutos para que se despertara. Y aun así cuando miraba el reloj y después de llamar a su querido novio por más de 6 veces notaba que, hoy de nuevo se le haría tarde a Hiro-san. Sonrió, era un desperdicio tirar toda esa comida. Sobre todo porque bien sabia que él tomaba el almuerzo de la cafetería. También sabía que Hiro-san odiaba esa comida, y aun así la consumía. Sabía tanto acerca de él. Y se maravillaba, se podía arreglar en tan solo 10 minutos y verse siempre igual de bien. Entonces pensó que sería lindo llevarle de comer algo a su querido Hiro-san. Tomó la billetera, y notó que no llevaba mucho dinero, le pareció algo absurdo puesto que hasta donde sabía ganaba bien. No entendía por qué se limitaba tanto y era tan estricto consigo mismo. Lo admiraba. Notó también que estaba su último pase de comedor. Así que lo sacó y en lugar de este le puso una clara nota de amor. Seguramente cuando él lo viera se pondría rojo y entendería que le llevaría de comer.

Sonrió pero su felicidad no duró mucho, puesto que, justo cuando iba a dejar la cartera en su lugar, el mismo Kamijiou le arrebató dicho objeto de las manos y salió de la casa estrepitosamente azotando la puerta… y más importante, sin despedirse de él. Se sintió un poco herido.

A veces sentía que era ignorado; no importaba cuanto se esforzara, nunca era notado. Suspiró pesadamente hoy era su día libre. Así que no valía la pena deprimirse tan temprano.

Lo mejor era poner manos a la obra, hoy era su día libre en el trabajo, lo que significa; ayudar en las labores domesticas. Después de todo esa casa la compartía con Hiro-san; su responsabilidad era ayudar y mantenerla limpia. Sobre todo porque el profesor parecía estar muy ocupado. Lo primero en la lista, lavar la ropa. La revisaba minuciosamente, y separaba las prendas de color, todo era por su amando Hiro-san que debía lucir siempre bien. Además gran parte de la culpa de que la ropa de Kamijiou se ensuciara era suya.

Todo iba bien hasta que entre tanta ropa, blanca, de color etc. Encontró una marca incriminadora. Estaba seguro que esa mancha en la camisa de su querido Hiroki, no era otra cosa más que maquillaje. Y estaba bien marcada en el cuello, el pecho de Nowaki se contrajo. Después de todo ¡Qué era él comparado con una mujer! Aunque hiciera todo lo que pudiera jamás podría ser alguien capaz de estar al nivel de su novio. Sintió, que esa pequeña herida insignificante le volvió a arder un poco. ¡Qué va, no era un poco! Era lo suficiente como para que metiera toda la ropa a la lavadora con desgano.

Consecuencia de sus actos, meter ropa de color con blanca… y como resultado; su blanca bata de hospital, ahora con manchas coloridas, justamente la que esa noche usaría en la guardia nocturna. Nowaki se sintió desdichado. Lo peor del caso no era eso, si no la camisa favorita de Kamijiou que ahora estaba arruinada. Seguramente una mujer no cometería un error como ese. Quiso llorar.

Suspiró de nuevo, debía calmarse. Todo era error tras error, así que al menos nada podía ser peor. Dejó la ropa colgada y decidió irse, seguramente cuando viera los ojos avellanas de Hiro-san, todo volvería a la calma. Tomó la caja de almuerzo y salió con rumbo a la universidad. Llegó antes para que Hiro-san no tuviera que buscarlo. Y como ya sabía llegó hasta su aula, la que le tocaba a esa hora.

Esperó afuera un poco notando un pequeño detalle, había mucho ruido en el aula… mucho. Poco común, le empezó a dar curiosidad. Deicidió echar un vistazo dentro del aula, lo que vio fue solo un poco de alumnos. Y de Hiro, solo se escuchaban comentarios. – Hiroki-sensei es tan guapo, estoy segura que debe tener una novia muy hermosa- su corazón se contrajo de nuevo muchas veces para un solo día. Entendió que si hablan así de él a pesar de lo estricto que era, de su forma ermitaña de ser… aun así era un persona muy popular. De nuevo se entristeció. Caminó desolado por los pasillos de la universidad, pensando en ir directo a él y besarlo. Hacerlo con mucha pasión. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Pero llegó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía hasta al lugar que recordaba como su oficina.

Estaba por llegar cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Era él, su Hiro-san exaltado, gritando y reclamándole… seguramente lo odiaba. Lo iba a dejar, era el fin de todo. Seguramente Hiro ya tenía alguien más y como siempre Kusama Nowaki sería una persona abandonada. Tomó valor y entró a aquella oficina. Lo que vio lo hizo palidecer, Hiro-san en el teléfono, agitado, cansado y más importante no estaba solo, estaba ahí el otro profesor; Miyagi y un niño en poca ropa… haciendo quien sabe que. La comida ya no importaba, ahora tenía que salir de ahí antes de llorar. No supo nada más caminó rápidamente, y llegó de nuevo a su casa. Kusama Nowaki no contó con cierta frase, cuando piensas que ya nada puede ser peor es porque había pasado algo por alto. Había olvidado las llaves. Se sintió estúpido, y tenía opciones llamarle a Hiro y pedirle que le trajera las llaves o… brincar por la ventana. Prefirió brincar.

No le costó mucho trabajo, y agradeció de dejar la ventana abierta, si, iba a agradecer que al fin algo había salido bien cuando escuchó el estruendoso sonido causado por la pila de libros que habían caído… por no tener cuidado al brincarse por la ventana del segundo piso de su edifico. Hiro-san lo iba a matar, de por sí ya lo odiaba por no ser una buena esposa; ahora había tirado todos esos libros de Usami. Era de lo peor. Por enésima vez en la vida suspiró pesadamente, tal vez ya era hora de rendirse cuando notó que justo debajo de su pie, había algo mal puesto. Se odió, estaba pisando la Foto de su querido Hiro-san de cuando era niño que tenía cuidadosamente guardada entre tantos libros. La ya había maltratado y no había solución.

Levantó todo como pudo, y se tomó todo el tiempo posible para acomodar el desorden en el cuarto, acomodar los libros y finalmente tratar de limpiar la foto que había arruinado. Estaba seguro que Hiro-san llegaría y después terminaría su relación. Al menos le prepararía la cena, tomó dinero y salió con dirección a la tienda a comprar insumos. Un poco de pan blanco para hacer unos emparedados y también un poco de café. Esta vez se aseguró de llevar las llaves y también el dinero. Solo por si acaso.

No tenía muchas ganas de caminar, de hecho no se sentía con ánimo de nada; más bien se sentía desdichado. Desganado caminó y compró lo necesario para la cena, esta vez sin sonreír amablemente a la chica que les despachaba.

Era tarde, bastante tarde, no había notado el pasar del tiempo, hasta que vio su celular con una llamada perdida, ¡era Hiro-san! Sus ojos se iluminaron, el nunca llamaba por la tarde, seguramente era algo bueno. Estaba por sonreír cuando vio aquel auto deportivo rojo. De este auto, salió Hiroki Kamijiou con… él. No lo podía creer estaban hablando de algo importante y finalmente vio aquella escena, donde el escritor acariciaba los cabellos castaños de su amado novio.

Quería correr pero para colmo sus piernas no le respondían, y solo le respondieron cuando el mismo Hiro-san lo miró. Entonces corrió, no sabía a dónde en ese momento, pero corrió. Tenía que irse y no ver hacia atrás, porque si lo hacía seguramente terminaría empujando al novelista, jalando a su Hiro-san y llevándolo consigo a la fuerza para que nunca se separara de él. Y estaba seguro que si hacia eso, Hiroki lo odiaría.

Ahora tenía frío, también algo de hambre y más importante no sabía exactamente donde estaba, correr sin rumbo fijo no era buena opción. Visualizó un parque y un lugar donde sentarse y pensar. Así lo hizo y justo cuando estaba por sentarse sintió que aquel columpio estaba mojado. Ya no le importó, la verdad temía que si se quejaba de su suerte, algo peor pasaría. Mejor aceptar la realidad. Estaba temblando un poco cuando, escuchó que le llamaron. Al levantar la vista no podía creer lo que encontró.

-Hace frio, te traje un poco de té y un abrigo- estaba soñando seguramente, porque eso no era posible. Hiro-san nunca era tan amable, además ¿el cómo habría llegado hasta ahí?- no me vas a hablar ¿eh?- sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron, notó que su novio tenía un sonrojo en su rostro, y el ceño fruncido. – solo para que lo sepas, he tenido el peor día de mi vida… una anciana me golpeó, llegué tarde… casi mato a un alumno, que por si fuera poco es el hijo del director y amante del profesor Miyagi… y déjame decirte que todo es tu culpa. Además el imbécil de Akihiko Usami me sacó de mi salón y me llevó hasta su casa para presumirme a su nuevo novio.

-Hiro-san- dijo el joven de ojos azul profundo… entendiendo algo; Hiro-san, SU Hiro-san lo amaba. Después de todo había valido la pena pasar por todo eso con tal de tener a Hiro a su lado con un té caliente.

¿Conclusión? **Siempre es más fácil hacerlo de la forma más difícil**. Amen Murphy, que contradices al Karma.

* * *

Si no dejan RW, les caerá el karma; como a mí por no actualizar pronto u-u (este fic esta maldito)

proxima actualización antes del 10 de marzo... o eso espero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Karma**

Una Serie de desafortunados acontecimientos

O

Como es que Hiroki Kamijiou, terminó desnudo en medio de un paraje

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O  
**  
Chapter 3, caso NOWAHIRO  
**

_**E**__**l karma es muy justo, es el castigo por tener algo tan perfecto…**_

Y era así como él había acabado sin ropa. La verdad los primero 10 minutos ni siquiera lo notó, ¡y cómo hacerlo! Tenía a Kusama dentro de él, y lo estaba tocando por todos lados. Era lógico que no notara que le había quitado toda la ropa para besarlo. Pero claro él seguía intacto… la razón era simple, aun ahora se cohibía un poco al sentir a ese niñato desvistiéndolo. Y es que, si es el prejuicio moral siempre lo rebasaba. Por eso nunca le quitaba ni siquiera la bufanda cuando iban a hacer ese pequeño acto de tener sexo… que el mismo Nowaki se quitara su propia ropa.

Sentía que si daba el primer paso, lo desvestía o lo miraba de más… lo estaría acosando, y su Nowaki viéndolo por donde los viera, aún era menor. Así que, si era Nowaki quien lo desvestía, o lo tocaba y era el activo no habría problema ¡no lo habría! Y Punto. No quería pensar mucho en eso y menos cuando Nowaki ya estaba dentro de él haciéndolo sentir tanto placer.

Esto era colmo, hacer el amor ¡ahí en la calle! Bueno a decir verdad no estaba en la calle, habían ido a parar justo a un parque nacional donde bien sabían que nadie pasaba por ahí a esas horas. Y bueno, después de hacer el amor en la biblioteca, ya nada podía ser peor ¿no?

La verdad es que si lo era, Hiroki Kamijiou no podía evitar sentir las malditas ramitas de los árboles en su trasero y espalda picándole. Tampoco podía evitar escuchar los mosquitos y valla dios a saber que otros insectos estaban por ahí. Lo más molesto es que a Nowaki parecía no molestarle. Era eso o qué como él siempre estaba arriba no tenia que lidiar con las lacerantes ramitas del infierno. ¡Demonios! pero como se sentía bien que le hiciera "eso" y justo ahí, y más si era Nowaki, mientras decía una y otra vez Hiro-san, Hiro-san, Hiro-san~

Y es que una cosa lo llevo a otra y esa otra… En fin todo había comenzado como uno de los peores días de su vida y lo peor, es que aun no acababa el día. Había decidido enfrentarse a su destino y salir de su casa, llevar el té con Nowaki y fin.

No fue así, cuando lo vio con esos ojos profundos, melancólicos y sobre todo tristes, su pecho le dolió. Y es que entre todas las cosas que le molestaban, ver a Nowaki con esa cara de cachorro abandonado era lo que más odiaba. Simplemente le podía.

Así que lo único que hizo fue decirle, o más bien gritarle que "todo era su culpa". Luego la sonrisa triste y finalmente un lo siento sincero.

Eso era lo único que bastaba para que su Nowaki se le fuera encima y le hiciera en amor… ahí.

Y sí todo estaba muy bien, hacer el amor al aire libre no le sentaba tan mal, además de las ramitas… y el frio… y los moscos… ok, si estaba un poco molesto con la idea de estar ahí pero ya no podía salir nada peor, solo que alguien los viera los denunciara a la policía y que el renombrado profesor de filosofía, ahora fuera fichado como un exhibicionista.

Se relajó un poco el profesor, tomó aire y se dejó llevar por el placer. Sus ojos se cerraron justo cuando sentía las estocadas profundas en el lugar preciso. Solo abrió los ojos cuando escucho el gemido grave de Nowaki, por haberse corrido dentro de él… A veces le gustaba mirar su cara aquella que ponía cuando el menor de edad estaba en nirvana solo de placer. ¡Qué va, adoraba verlo! Y saber que era él quien le daba ese placer.

Fue por esa paradójica razón que cuando sentía un orgasmo, vio que sus pantalones. Los que habían quedado regados por ahí… ya no estaban.

Abrió sus ojos más y como pudo, después de recuperar el aliento se intento poner de pie y visualizar por todos lados. Sí ahí estaba su pantalón. En el hocico de un perro que se lo llevaba. Hiroki Kamijiou se iba a desmayar, al menos eso fue lo que pensó hasta que notó la sonrisa de Kusama. ¡Qué demonios tenía el mundo en su contra!

Para poder ver esa tonta sonrisa que tanto amaba, tenía que pasar una vida de clavarios. Luego de eso vino el "acertado" comentario de su novio –Hiro-san, tus pantalones no están- luego lo vio rascarse la cabeza y sonreír de nuevo y abrazarlo. Pensó en golpearlo y exigir que fuera por su pantalón, pero temía que el mundo le negara un final digno.- Hiro-san yo rescataré tus pantalones- Nowaki abrochó su pantalón se acomodó un poco su desdeñada ropa.

La cara que puso en ese momento, pensó que sería épica… se rendía. ¡Que pasara lo que pasara! No, un momentos eso jamás- ¡Claro que iras por mis pantalones!- después vino "el grito", la risa, y un simplón "te amo Hiro-san" ya después los pantalones… claro, no sin olvidar que Hiroki Kamiyo paso con el trasero expuesto por más de dos horas.

No se podía quejar… tenía de nuevo sus pantalones, que cierto perro callejero había usado como cama.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiro-san era la mejor persona del mundo, había ido por él, lo amaba de eso estaba seguro. Su amado profesor le había demostrado su cariño con un delicioso té con un poco de miel. No habían platicado mucho de camino a casa, y cuando llego su querido Hiro-san se quitó aquel pantalón, que a decir verdad apestaba a animal callejero y se metió a bañar y segundos después ya estaba en la cama durmiendo.

Era lo mejor del mundo ver dormir a esa persona, tan tranquila y amable. No conocía a alguien tan perfecto como él. Se acomodó en un lado de la cama para dormir a su lado, cerro sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír feliz cuando sintió como la cama se movía, seguramente su querido Hiro-san quería que lo abrazara protectoramente. Era tan dulce.

-¡Nowaki idiota! Me muero de comezón- Kusama Nowaki lo miró y le hizo unos simple y dulces cariñitos en el cabello. El era el mejor novio que jamás podría tener… no importaba si pasaba noches en vela, si tenía que ir a la farmacia a las 3 de la madrugada por algún ungüento, ninguna pena era más grande que tener a su amado Hiro-san a su lado.

OWARI!

Con cariño para Less mi gran amigo 3


End file.
